Sing Trailer 3
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Five lead contestants have emerged: Alejandro, who croons as smooth as he cons, Sammy, a shy teenager with an amazing voice, Carrie, a mother of five playful children, Mike, a teenager trying to break free of his dad's criminal gang, and Gwen, a punk rocker struggling to shed her arrogant boyfriend and go solo. Who will win the competition? Shows open Easter Sunday.


**StarHeart Specials**

* * *

"You ready, big guy?," Carrie asked as she adjusted her microphone.

"Yeah," Jacques took deep breaths as he started to warm up, "I'm, like, totally ready."

* * *

"Everyone in this city gets a shot at being a star in our singing competition!," Don smiled.

* * *

"This stage is about to explode with major excellence!," Jacques began dancing onstage.

* * *

 _Harold: Yo Humpty, you're really funny looking_

 _That's alright, 'cause I get things cooking_

* * *

 _Ryan: Come my lady_

 _Come, come, my lady_

 _You're my butterfly, sugar, baby_

* * *

 _Anne Maria: Oh my gosh_

 _Look at her butt_

 _Anne Maria, Taylor and Jen: Oh my gosh_

 _Look at her- -_

* * *

Carrie tripped on the stage and landed at Jacques's feet.

"Are you ok?," Don asked from the judges' table.

Jacques smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

* * *

 **From StarHeart Specials**

* * *

The contestants all stood up straight like they were in the army.

"If you wanna become stars and win a hundred grand, then you better be ready to work harder then you've ever worked in your lives!"

* * *

Mike slammed his fists down on the piano keys in frustration. He groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"Yes, that was, very bad," Ms. Paisley said as she poured a cup of coffee.

* * *

Mal looked around for the getaway truck.

"Where's Mike?"

"He's not here!"

Mal tried to escape out the alleyway, but he was already surrounded by policemen and his gang was being arrested.

* * *

 _"Where were you?"_

Mal's voice was dripped with venom as he looked Mike in the eye in the reception booth.

Mike reluctantly answered.

"...I was at the rehearsal."

Mal's eyes widened.

"Dad, I don't wanna be in your gang, I wanna be a singer."

 _"How did I end up with a son like you?"_

Mike had never felt so horrible in his entire life.

* * *

Sammy put her earbuds in as she walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

Sammy walked onstage and accidentally knocked over the mic stand.

She stood it back up and held it nervously as she started to hyperventilate onstage.

* * *

"I can sing, but I get so scared."

* * *

"Come on, be confident!," Grandma Amy nudged Sammy's shoulder, "Don't you want this?"

* * *

Gwen walked into her apartment after rehearsal.

"I'm back."

She walked into the living room and saw Duncan about to kiss another girl.

"What is going on here?!"

Duncan and the girl opened their eyes and looked at Gwen who just stood there with both anger and disgust mixed all over her face.

* * *

Gwen threw Duncan's guitar case at his feet, making him fall over.

She shut the front door, and sighed as she sank to the floor.

* * *

Gwen sat in her bedroom, strumming her guitar softly.

* * *

Ms. Paisley smiled as listened to Mike playing the piano.

* * *

Sammy smiled as she sang along to the music on her earbuds.

* * *

"Don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love," Don told the young girl.

* * *

"You know what's great about hitting rock bottom? There's only one way left to go and that's up!"

Don smiled as he rode the fake moon to the top of the stage.

* * *

 **This Easter**

* * *

Don stood onstage with the squid swimming in the water tank and lighting up the stage behind him.

* * *

As Carrie danced onstage, Devin and her kids watched in amazement.

* * *

Several prisoners watched the TV in their cell in enjoyment. When Mal got up to turn it off, he saw it was Mike singing as he played piano in the concert.

"That's my son!," Mal smiled brightly.

* * *

Gwen sang as she played her guitar onstage in the concert.

* * *

Duncan's girlfriend turned off the TV and walked out of the room.

"She's not even that good."

"Yeah, yeah, totally," Duncan smiled.

But after she left, Duncan grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on just as Gwen was playing a guitar riff.

* * *

"I can't move!," Sammy cowered backstage, "I'm terrified!"

Don held her hand and led her onstage as the other contestants gave her encouraging looks.

* * *

Sammy stood onstage nervously as she struggled to open her mouth.

 _"Just sing,"_ Don whispered.

* * *

Alejandro ran out of a nightclub in order to get away from an angry Russian man.

* * *

Mal broke out of his cell and jumped on top of a passing truck.

* * *

Carrie and Jacques posed as they finished their performance.

* * *

Mike backed away from the piano as he finished his song.

* * *

Gwen ended her song with a guitar riff.

* * *

 _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Sammy hit a high note just as the backdrop collapsed.

She immediately stopped singing when she heard the crash. She looked behind her and then back at the audience.

"Uh, sorry, uh..."

The crowd went crazy and started cheering for her performance.

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials Presents**

 **Sing**

 **Starring**

 **Don Adora**

 **Carrie Sanchez**

 **Alejandro Burromuerto**

 **Gwen Willows**

 **Topher O'Halloran**

 **Sammy Andrews**

 **Mike Black**

 **Jacques Fornier**

* * *

One of the singers sobbed as he walked out of the theater.

"Why aren't you rehearsing?," Don asked.

"I'm through," he sniffed, "They said I'm an intolerable ego maniac! I don't even know what that means!"

He walked away, leaving Don in a state of confusion.

* * *

 **Easter**


End file.
